A forgotten memory
by Statiic97
Summary: When a new demon attacks, Chris doesn't let the charmed ones vanquish him. why? what dark secrets could he be hiding? or could it be even he doesn't know. summary sucks i stink at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own charmed

And please review i love getting them even if they burn

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Scumbags" Victor muttered as the demons turned to ash. This plan of his mother's was slowly becoming victor's death sentence first his cover had been blown then the stupid guards had done an EXTREME proving test that had caused them to be turned into ash._ Well you wanted to see my power_ Victor thought bitterly and walked through the doors into the fortress where his objective was being kept not knowing how true his guess at the death trap was...

_Chris sees Victor blast Wyatt, Wyatt sends Victor against the wall blood gushes out of Victor's body he looks at Chris muttering "H-help m-m-me" before be swallowed by flames._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody sorry about how short the first chapter was i didn't want to go to far in at first the chapters will never be that short again promise

Disclaimer: Though it kills me to say it I do not own charmed

Chris woke up in a cold sweat he was on the floor of P3 and tangled in the blanket Piper had let him use. "That dream again?" Chris said to himself, "Why does that seem so familiar?" chris had spent hours thinking about the dream and what happened in it it was always diffrent but the ending was the same

_**Chris sees Victor blast Wyatt, Wyatt sends Victor against the wall blood gushes out of Victor's body he looks at Chris muttering "H-help m-m-me" before being swallowed by flames.**_

who was that kid? Chris thought to himself. just then a swirl of orbs appeared and chris quickly ducked behind the bed so when leo appeared he couldn't see chris. " Chris i know you're here"  
_nice try Leo that doesn't work in the future and it doesn't work now_  
Leo orbed out and Chris was about to get up when suddenly he was surrounded by orbs and next thing he knew he was on the bridge kneeling on the cold metal with Leo above him with a look on his face that said "orb out and you will regret it fo the rest of your life"

"We need to talk" Leo said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Please review i take critisism, ideas, thoughts or anything else


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own charmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is your problem!?" Chris shouted as he got to his feet. " I told you i knew you were there." Leo said with a cocky smile on his face

_God i hate you _

"That doesn't give you the right to orb me half across town at 6 in the morning!" Chris was seriously pissed and the fact that he was only wearing boxers and a gray tee in the morning chill wasn't helping."I just need some answers" Leo said trying to be calm when inside he was screaming _What the hell got into you yesterday?_

"About what?" Chris asked.

"About what happened with the demon"

"what demon?"

"Don't pull that crap with me Chris the one that Paige tried to vanquish and you used your telekinesis to unlock the crystal cage so the demon could get away."

"oh that it's alright he isn't the one that turns Wyatt"

"ALRIGHT!? you defend a demon who almost kills Phoebe and it's alright and how do you know he doesn't turn Wyatt?"

"I just.. i know, okay?"

"no Chris it's not okay you need to confess right now do you know that demon"

"God, you're still on the whole Chris could be evil thing aren't you and could you stop yelling I don't know the stupid demon I'm not evil I'm not here to kill Wyatt I just don't know why I defended him I just did!"

Leo was taken aback Chris still thought that Leo thought he was evil

_jeez Chris give me some credit and I'm_ _not yelling._

"Chris are you alright?"Leo asked concern forming on his face

"I'm fine i just need to.."

_Stop the screaming in my head_

"Just need to..." Leo asked confusion replacing concern

"to lay down."

_For 6-9 years_

"Chris wait" Leo was about grab Chris to keep him from orbing when Chris grabbed his head and screamed" Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Leo grabbed Chris's hands so he would hurt himself

_or send me off he edge_

Chris punched Leo and continued to fight till he stepped over the edge...

The last thing Chris remembered was falling down, Leo catching him and then he heard a scream that was loud and quiet at the same time.

Then everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end of another chapter. Piper Phoebe and Paige will show up just later. I won't be able to upload for a while which is why i posted the chapters in one weekend. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW i haven't gotten any and i want to know what you think good? bad? ideas? Thoughts? i put all this things into consideration

Statiic Out


	4. Chapter 4

_Come on get up_

I'm trying

_He's coming _

Can' I just orb?

_There's an anti-orbing spell around here do you know how long you were here?_

Anti-orbing spell? Who's coming? Who are you?

_it's me Victor_

How do I know you?

_Jeez how much brain damage did you take? I'm your..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Chris are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"W-what w-who?"

"It's me Leo"

Chris groaned and tried to sit up right but a pair of strong arms held him down

"No you don't you need to rest"

"Where are we?"

"At the club. Piper's at home with Wyatt, Paige is at Richard's and Phoebe is at work."

"What happened?'

"You freaked out on the bridge and went over the edge I caught you but barely than you went out. Who's Victor?"

Chris whipped his head toward Leo. BIG mistake, he grabbed his head and suppressed a scream but it came out like a moan.

Leo lifted his hands to heal his head but Chris flinched at the movement.

"Chris are you okay?"

"Yes, god Leo will you stop fussing over me!"

"Fine then but who's Victor?"

"I don'i know what you're talking about."

"You were muttering that name in your sleep."

"Sleep? How long was I out?"

"2 days"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's the chapter sorry about the shortness of it im trying to start a new story and im having a block with this

Also REVIEW the sooner you do the sooner the new chapter goes up :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so even though I haven't been asked I know some people are wondering about the time line

Set after Prince Charmed but before Legend of Sleepy Hollow

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"2 days!"

Chris shot up ignoring the pain in his chest and head he needed to get out of here Wyatt was still in danger! Chris wasn't going to let that kid in his dreams die like that...he was real wasn't he?

"Chris you have to rest." Leo said forcing Chris back down on the bed.

"Rest? How can I rest when Wyatt could be turning evil as we speak?"

"You need to rest," Leo said forcefully "Now who is Victor?"

Chris visibly flinched at the tone of Leo it was the same tone he used before he would start shouting at Chris for getting in Wyatt's way of the spotlight.

"I don't know who he is." Chris said shaking slightly

"Chris are you okay," Leo asked softening his tone "Your shaking."

But Chris was already trapped in his memories of fights between his parents over him, Leo screaming at him accusing him of sabotaging Wyatt's potion, his mom laying in a pool of her own blood, his dad punching him at the funeral because Chris talked back to his father after being accused of not healing her. Tears poured out of his eyes and refused to stop and he was shaking so violently that the so the bed hitting the wall.

Leo not knowing what else to do just held him and said soothing nonsense until Chris fell back asleep Leo never expected to see a side of Chris like that and he knew Chris would never have had that moment happen if he could avoid it. Something was really wrong and he knew exactly who to ask for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT!"

Piper's yell could be heard by the neighbors across the street.

"What do you mean Chris was awake and you questioned him right away!"

Leo was feeling guilty only Piper could make him feel that way about something that wasn't even his fault and she knew might have been mad at Chris for what he said about Wyatt but she eventually told herself that even if he wasn't telling the truth better to just do what she could to prevent it then maybe he would leave but after he had collapsed before nearly falling to his death she had gone into full mother mode giving him the bed in P3 and checking on him 20 times every night to see if anything had changed even sometimes staying to read to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her,When Phoebe had asked why she was suddenly so motherly to him she replied, "I don't know maybe I feel guilty about how we have treated him over the past few months he just seems like he needs a mother now and I'm the only mother for now." Phoebe had just nodded and left.

"Piper I just asked one question."

"Still Leo I mean my god then what happened?"

Leo wasn't sure he wanted to tell her after how she had reacted to Leo's questioning.

"He started to cry and then he fell asleep again."

Piper looked at him for a minute and then nodded

"Okay what do you think we need to do?"

Leo sighed in relief "I think that we need to do a memory spell on Chris to see what he is hiding."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I bring up a boy named Victor he changes the subject."

"So you want to see who Victor is and what he has to do with Chris then maybe we could find out what is wrong with Chris."

"Like why he helped that demon escape?"

Phoebe and Paige entered the attic and sat on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked them wondering how much they had heard

Paige gave her a look and said "Ah we live here remember?"

"Besides we are going to help we care about Chris too." Phoebe aid before adding "And if it turns out he is evil and helped that demon to gain an ally then I want to be the one to kick his ass."

Piper rolled her eyes

"Yeah Phebes you sure care about him"

Leo stepped between them

"Can we just cast the spell?"

Paige pulled a piece of paper and unfolded the spell she wrote. "Well come on." she said to her sisters and ex brother-in-law.

They gathered around in a circle and the girls started chanting

_Here our words, here our plea_

_Across the sky, across the sea_

_Reveal to us what can't be seen,_

_Hidden inside Chris's dream,_

_The truth behind the lies,_

_The secrets he now tries to hide._

There was a flash and then every thing went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope this is long enough for everyone:)

Also a question I have a pretty good idea of what I want Victor' original powers to be but since I like debates

Review and include suggestions it can be anything...within reason of course

Also if you haven't guessed this will be a Revelation fic

Statiic out


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews Last chance to send in options for Victor's powers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Piper was the first one to wake up she got up and looked around

_Where are we?_

Slowly the others also woke up

A voice said

"Inside of Chris's head, where else?"

Piper looked around wildly "Who said that!?"

Leo asked "Where are we?"

Piper looked at him annoyed

_Jeez doesn't he listen to anything?_

The voice said "Apparently not"

Piper looked at her sisters

"Did you guys hear that?"

Paige looked at her confused

"Hear what?"

"That voice."

Phoebe looked just as confused as Paige and Leo

"What voice sweetie?"

The voice said "Wow they are stupider then I thought they would be."

"That voice!"

Leo looked at her with concern

"Piper what are you talking about?"

Piper looked at the others desperately "You can't hear him?"

They shook their heads

"Piper listen to me picture a location any location and I'll explain everything."

Piper closed her eyes and did as the voice told her and pictured a beach with clear skies and big waves crashing on the shore

When she opened her eyes she gasped they were standing on the beach she had just visualized

"How did that happen?" Paige asked freaking out

"Piper just remembered a scene from a old romantic movie she saw as a child."

They all spun on the spot to see a boy about 15,Leo's height, Brown eyes, Spiky Brown hair with ice blue tips, and fair skin.

"Who are you?" Leo asked wary of the youth

Paige and Piper looked at him and said at the same time "Phoebe..."

"What?" Phoebe asked before realizing they weren't talking to her

"Well my name isn't Phoebe but anyway I am Victor Resistance member, assassin, witch, cousin, brother, and deceased but more importantly I'm your guide through the wonderful world that is Chris's mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Oh my god!"

Victor shouted as he looked at the most horrible and disgusting sight he had ever seen.

Chris Halliwell was suspended in midair looking as if he had fought a 1000 razor blades and the blades won and he was so beat up and bloodied that Victor mistook him for dead but thanks to his ability to sense people (magical and non) he could sense a small flame of life in Chris so small a single punch could finish him off. Standing in front of Chris were two demons discussing how to torture him further. Victor walked up to them still looking like the demon he had vanquished

"I have a marvelous idea on how to take care of this mess."

The two demons looked up one of them a female succubus said,

"Whatever it is you can wait your turn.

The other demon a Firestarter said,

"Yeah go find your own filth to torture."

Victor smiled and said "I already have."

He raised his hands and flicked them at the demons who then froze into ice statues.

He walked up to the demons and kicked the succubus who shattered into pieces

The Firestarter manged to defrost he's head

"Who are you why do you care about that bastard" He said gesturing toward Chris with his head

"I care because he's family and who I am you ask I'll tell you but then I'll have to kill you."

Victor leaned toward the Firestarter's head and whispered his name.

The Firestarter's grew wide " No that's impossible He killed you I saw your corpse!"

"Well my family has a way of cheating death now as I promised."

Victor again flicked his hand at the Firestarter and he exploded into ash.

Victor ran to Chris and grabbed him then orbed out or tried to anyway he only manged halfway to the door

"Damn it!" Victor cursed "Damn demons! Damn Wyatt! Damn Anti-Orbing Spell! Damn everything to the wasteland!"

Chris stirred "What Who?"

Victor's head snapped toward him "Chris thank god you're still breathing not that I didn't know I mean I knew but just to see actual proof!"

Chris mumbled "Rambling Victor"

"Yes Chris it's me Victor"

"Aunt Paige?"

"No Chris, she's not here she's waiting for us back at HQ."

Chris's eyes opened his eyes "Where are we?"

"Later" Victor said as two demon guards came at them Victor blew them up before they could alert half the fortress

"Wait why do you have that power your power is.."

"Long story short I cast a spell that let me have them."

"But how.."

"Well well well look what we have here the supposed witch thief rescuing the traitor."

Victor and Chris turned around to see a man who was as familiar to them as their hand and as much a stranger to them as an alien

"Hello Wyatt" Victor said before raising his hands...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chris woke up on the bed in P3 and was instantly confused.

_How did I get here? Why does my head hurt so much? Where's Victor?_

Chris sat up and looked around and instantly panicked. Nothing was where it was when he went to sleep

When did he go to sleep?

_Calm down relax what is the last thing you remember? _

Bianca dying and running through the portal then...Nothing

_Did I get to the manor or did I just orb here and sleep?_

One way to find out Chris said and orbed to the manor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Phoebe had to admit he did look like her but that didn't mean anything it could be a trick.

"What do you mean "Deceased"?" Leo asked

"Why could I hear you and not the others?" Piper asked

"Who are you really?" Paige asked

"Why are we here?" Phoebe asked

"Jesus one question at a time!" Victor shouted

"Okay Leo Deceased is pretty self explanatory

I am just as I said I am or was

and you are here because you have questions and I have answers."

"What about my question?" Piper asked impatiently

"I was getting there Piper only you could hear me is because only you came to help Chris." Victor said simply

"Hey we came to help Chris too!" Phoebe said Paige and Leo nodded in agreement

"No you came to find out Chris's secrets and you held that in your minds when the spell was cast only Piper was willing to help Chris.

"Well we want to help we really do."

"I know Paige but it isn't going to be easy there are complications."

"Like what?" Piper asked

"First has Chris been acting strange lately?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked

"Blackouts, Mood swings, emotionally outbursts?"

Leo said "Yeah yesterday he started to cry when I asked him a question."

Now Victor looked confused "What did you ask him?"

"He had been out for a few days and he mumbled your name and I-"

"Asked and he zoned out."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because of that spell of Wyatt's"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!"

Chris fell to the attic floor and with tears in his eyes and stared at the bodies of his parents and aunts laying on the floor died.

"No this is all my fault."

_You couldn't protect them Chris you get everyone around you killed your parents, aunts, Victor..._

"No I didn't kill Victor Wyatt did I saw it."

_Did you really well then what happened?_

"He- he-"

But Chris couldn't finish because he..

_Can't remember?_

"SHUT UP!"

A different voice was in his head softer more kind and familiar

_Chris listen to me _

Chris looked around "Mom?"

_No Chris I'm someone who wants to help you and can if you let me_

"Who are you"

_A friend and_ that's_ all you need to know now concentrate on my voice and focus on your family_

"But they died."

_No they didn't now DO IT!_

Chris did as he was told and the room started to spin and he too saw only blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXxx

so that's the end of another chapter hope it was long enough for everyone and if not well than tell me. now hit that blue button and

REVIEW! Please and send me power ideas for Victor I have actually narrowed it down to some possible powers:

Cyrokenises- Like what Prue had in her past life

Molecular deceleration- Slow things down but not total freeze them

Psychic imprinting- it's like a premonition you pick up an object and you can see who was the last to touch it,use it, how they used it. That kind of thing

Send me what power you prefer otherwise I will just flip a coin.


	7. AN

Okay so thanks to everyone who thought this story was worth following and know I haven't given up on this Life just got in the way so just know the story is NOT discontinued just on hiatus for a week I'm just editing the next chapter.

So thanks again for the reviews and thank you to my followers for being patient


	8. Chapter 8

So here is the newest chapter sorry it took soooo long but my laptop broke so I had to retype this all by memory but I think this version is better so read on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok so here is the short version and please save the questions til I'm finished okay?" Victor asked the group.

They reluctantly nodded and Victor sighed in relief

"Good now first of all Wyatt _is _evil in the future and Chris did go back to save him. Now about oh maybe 5 months before Chris went back he was captured by Wyatt and tortured by demons without mercy or even a break to heal now we-the Resistance-knew Chris was missing but Wyatt had us convinced he was dead and we believed him."

Victor stopped to take a deep breath Paige could see pain in his eyes _Probably still feeling guilty maybe?_

"Anyway the Resistance wasn't going to give up just because we thought Chris was gone and one day I went on a mission to enter Wyatt's uhh Fortress would be the word I think and find and obtain Excaliber or destroy it if capture wasn't an option and well just see for yourselves."

With a wave of his hand Victor started the memory that had haunted Chris's dreams for months the group watched in silence as the memory played out the girls screamed in distress when Victor burst into flame and when the memory ended Victor was standing about to continue when Phoebe walked up to him and gave him a hug

"Oh Victor to die that way I'm so sorry."

Piper added "I can't believe Wyatt did that to see that he had fallen so far."

Leo looked at Piper outraged "Now wait just a damn minute how do we even know that was true for all we know HE was defending himself from them."

Paige scoffed "Really Leo? He was defending himself that's the best you can do?"

"Well how many non-demons do you know that burst into flames when they die."

"Actually," Victor began after Phoebe had let him go "I didn't die that way and Leo was half right none of that was real."

Leo smiled smuggly "See I told you."

Piper spared him a glare and asked Victor "So then what was it?"

"That was how Chris remembers the events that day."

Paige looked confused "But didn't you just say none of that stuff happened?"

"Yes that is what I meant by Wyatt's spell; it replaces Chris's memories with fake ones to break him."

"Break him?"

"Wyatt wanted Chris on his side to help take over the world." Victor stated "So he tried to convince Chris that his whole family was either dead or didn't care about him anymore so what better way to do it then replace his good memories with bad ones?"

"But I still don't understand so all of Chris's memories are what fake?" Phoebe asked

"No No No only certain memories but the bitch of it is finding out _which _onesare the fakes."

"Can't Chris tell?" Leo asked amazed that Chris wouldn't have noticed something like that

"Well yes and no the real memories are in his sub-conscience so he can only get them-"

"When he sleeps." Leo finished connecting the dots in his head

Victor nodded, "And believe me I've been trying to get those memories out again but every time Chris gets a "true" memory back his memory is wiped and he forgets again and then that memory is replaced and yadi yada."

"Okay so what does this have to do with the spell we cast?" Paige asked

"Well here's the thing _I_ want to help Chris get his memories back and so do you, _you_ want answers and I want to help you get those answers see? It's a win-win."

"So how do we get those answers?" Leo asked

"Simple you help me undo Wyatt's spell and for every memory you help me fix I answer a question. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Deal"

Victor smiled "Then let's get started." He waved a hand and a memory started

_Chris ran down the stairs and into the kitchen expecting a birthday banner and a smiling mom but he skidded to a halt when he saw blood and marks on the floor. Something shattered in the next room and he ran as fast as he could in the conservetory a demon had his back to him and he was talking to someone Chris couldn't see "Don't worry I take good care of him for you Chrissy won't have to worry." the demon turned a little and Chris saw a mane of brown hair fall over the woman's face before she was dropped to the ground the demon started laughing "I'm not afraid of you witch not anymore." _

_The woman gasped "You should be." She raised her hands but the demon kicked her in the head before she could do anything._

_"NO!" Chris screamed_

_The demon turned around and smiled at him "Say good bye to your mother you little brat."_

_"Go to Hell!" Chris yelled he saw the athame in the demon's hands a squinted at it. It flew out of the demon's hand and into his gut. The demon grunted before bursting into flames._

_"MOM!" Chris collasped at his mother's feet "Please don't die mom Please!" _

_Chris put his hands over the gaping hole in his mother's chest and tried to heal to force the healing light to come out and make his mom feel better._

_"C-Chris don't i-it's t-t-too l-late."_

_"NO! Mom you're going to be fine WYATT! LEO! ANYBODY!" _

_"Chris listen I love you so much and I'm so p-proud of you and remember none of this is your f-fault."_

_"Mom please stay please don't die PLEASE!"_

_"I l-l-love y-you Sunshine."_

_She was gone Chris couldn't believe it his mother was gone. The front door opened and a man came in "Chris? What are you shouting about?" The man saw the state of the house and instantly knew what had happened he ran to the living room and found his son crying next to his wife's-Chris's mother's- body "NO! NO! NO!" The man collasped next to his son who hadn't noticed his father's arivival _

_"Chris what did you do?!"_

_Chris looked at his father confused "W-what did _I _do?"_

_"Yes what did you do that killed your mother?"_

_"I-I didn't do anything."_

_"Well then that's it isn't it you didn't do anything jesus christ why didn't you move her out of the way or heal her like half of the family could."_

_"I tried." Chris started_

_"You tried? so I should just accept that and act like it's all OK because you TRIED?!" _

_Chris flinched and orbbed away just as his father lunged at him._

Victor waved his hands and the memory disappeared like it had never been.

Piper,Paige,Phoebe, and Leo all stood silently a millon questions floating through their minds

_How could a father act like that to their own son?_

_He had to see his mother die?_

_Didn't that woman look a little familer?_

"Okay so now we need to fix that." Victor stated as if he hadn't seen the memory

"Fix it?" Piper asked wping away tears from her eyes

"Yeah you know make it the way it's supposed to be not the messed up version we just saw."

"So just so we are clear none if that happened right?" Paige asked "Because if it did just give me the name of that jerk so I can kick his ass when we get out of here."

"Get in line." Phoebe said.

"Hold it on the ass kicking no none of that happened Chris's father was actually a good person and would never ever talk like that to him."

"Good." Piper said

"Great now in order to fix this you three need to-" Victor was cut off by a loud BOOM of thunder and then it started to rain

"What the hell?" Leo asked bewildered

"Oh crap oh man this is bad." Victor said his face showing concern and panic

"Why what's going on." Piper asked

"Shoot I thought that putting him to sleep would mean he didn't have to see his memories."

"What?" Phoebe asked

"Chris woke up after you got here and he didn't remember anything after what happened after he came back from the future after Bianca died and then he thought that you had died so long story short I put him to sleep so it would be easier for us to fix things and for him to be blissfully unaware til we were finished."

"Why do I sense a But in there somewhere." Phoebe said

"BUT he seems to be seeing them like we are."

"So?" LEo asked

"So it will make our job a hell of alot easier if he was calm and not focusing on the memories."

"So what do we do?" Paige asked ready to help Chris anyway she could

"I send LEo back so he can keep Chris calm and also I seem to remember a certain baby that is unprotected."

"Oh my god! We forgot to make sure Wyatt was safe." Piper cried

"Relax Piper Leo is going back soon so don't worry Wyatt is sleeping and safe."

"Wait why me?" Leo asked. Out of the four he and Chris were mortal enemies.

"Because the Power of Three is needed to remove the spell besides Chris is more comfertable around you then the sisters."

"Why?" Piper asked amazed

"Trust me Chris doesn't act like an ass to just anyone."

"OK?" Leo said still unsure

"You'll do fine Bye!" Victor snapped his fingers and Leo disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

"Now to fix this memory repeat after me."

_In this place and in this hour_

_We call upon the ancient power _

_False memory now erase_

_Let the true memory take it's place_

The sisters and Victor were surronded by a white mist and suddenly they were in the front hall of Chris's family's apartment

"So now what?" Phoebe confused as to what changed

"Now we watch to see if the memory changed." Victor said and then they heard footsteps on the stairs

_Chris ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where it was dark Chris stopped for a second in the doorway_

"What's he doing?" Paige asked curious

"Chris has always been afraid of the dark ever since he was little because a grimlock took away his sight."

"Jesus." Phoebe said

"How old is he in this memory?" Piper asked

"9 I'm fairly positve he's 9."

_Suddenly the lights were thrown on and there in the middle of the kitchen were Chris's mom and dad with a banner that read: HAPPY 9TH BIRTHDAY CHRIS!_

_Chris smiled and ran to his dad who scooped him up and set him down on the counter while his mom laughed and kissed Chris on the head _

_"Happy Brithday Sweetie."_

_"Happy B-day buddy."_

_"Where's everyone else?" Chris asked with a little of his childish lispe_

_"We're going over to find everyone soon but first we wanted to give you your birthday present early." His dad said_

_"Close your eyes." His mom instructed_

_Chris did so and when he opened them his dad was holding out a brown bear that looked a little worse for wear but Chris's eyes went wide_

_"Theo! Where was he?" Chris asked his beaming parents glad that his son liked his present._

_"Well buddy Theo went on a little trip and he just got back."_

_"Really?" Chris asked not believeing that Theo would go on a trip without telling him first_

_"Yes Sweetie really. Now why don't you go get your stuff so we can go to your aunt and uncle's for the party." His mom said_

_"YAY!" Chris ran up the stairs and his parents could hear him ask Theo about his trip._

The memory ended with the family leaving and Victor who was smiling waved his hands and the memory vanished as did the rain and thunder which was replaced with sunlight.

"Great one down two more to go."

Paige who was still thinking about what she had just seen looked confused

"Wait only two isn't there more?"

"Oh there are a hundred more but see this is going to be hard to explain." Victor saif misriblely

"We have time." Piper said

"OK so there are three major points in Chris's life that have been altered that have affected him deeply."

"His mother's death."

"His Family's betrayal."

"My death."

"Betrayal?" Phoebe asked

"Well actually that never really happened anyway so we just need to remove that memory period."

"You were just explaining something I think?" Piper said starting to get annoyed

"Oh right so if we change those to how they should be then the less major memories will change to compensate the new memories but it will be a long possibly painful experience for Chris."

"Now I believe you get three questions."

"Three?" Phoebe asked "But you said-"

"Well there are three of you so you each get a question answered." Victor said simply

"Why was Chris sent to save Wyatt and not one of us or Leo?" Piper asked

"Because you were all dead by Wyatt's doing and everyone else but Chris wanted to kill Wyatt."

Piper was stunned _We're dead in the future?_

Phoebe jumped in "Why are you so concerned about Chris?"

Victor sighed "Because we grew up togather and he is like a brother to me."

Paige was hesitent to ask her question but she had a nagging feeling in her gut and she had to know because that woman reminded her of someone and she just _had _to know

"Am I-I mean is that woman in the memory?- Is Chris my son?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's the end of this chapter hope it satisfies everyone untilthe next chapter Also please review the more reviews I get the faster I will update.


End file.
